


Hello, Mr. Hawk（你好，鷹先生）

by xy700145



Series: Mr. Hawk [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 暗巷, 部長/小魁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 葛雷夫是一名化獸師，而有隻鷹持續地拜訪魁登斯。





	1. 第一章

魁登斯．巴波思念那隻黑鷹，沒有見面的時隔越長，想念益發濃重。  
黑鷹是波西瓦．葛雷夫的信差──至少魁登斯這麼以為──在魁登斯與男人面對面交談之前，皆是由牠送信。  
賽倫復興會教堂的高處玻璃窗無法啟閉，然而這不影響黑鷹的到來，因為魁登斯臥室中的高窗早已破損，他的養母，瑪莉．盧．巴波從不在意這點，任其殘破漏風。  
當時瑪莉．盧給了魁登斯兩個選擇，與好幾個男孩共同分享溫暖的大臥室或者獨自居住在狹小的閣樓。魁登斯選擇後者，若說當寒風刺骨時，他曾有一度後悔，但自從黑鷹開始頻繁造訪之後，他再也不後悔了。

事情的起始相當隱密，蒂娜．金坦，一位對他投注關懷的女性，帶著身穿黑色大衣的男人來到他發傳單的地點附近，在所有的街道駐點中，這是他最常待的一個。  
一如既往地在街邊發著反巫傳單，魁登斯從未對這項『事業』有養母那種全心神的熱情，他想根源在於他壓根不反對巫術，他只是麻木地站在那裡，重複著與昨日、前日還有更往前的日子裡大同小異的過程。  
由於養母屢屢強調生母是女巫，魁登斯反而對巫術有種莫可明狀的親切感，只是他不能透出一星半點的好奇。  
當蒂娜身邊的男人打量他時，離得不遠的魁登斯無由來地緊張了。  
「嘖，小子，鬆手啊。」一位男士隨手接過傳單，沒想到魁登斯緊捏著不放。  
「對不起。」魁登斯被燙到般鬆開手指，背脊更加佝僂，男士莫名其妙地斜瞥他一眼，迅速走遠。  
魁登斯偷覷仍在原處的兩人，蒂娜似是在與男人說些甚麼，男人頷首回應，姿勢不改地站著看蒂娜走近他。  
「蒂娜小姐。」魁登斯感到可恥，為自己居然因男人沒過來而覺得失落。  
「嗨，魁登斯。」蒂娜柔聲說，向他介紹男人，「他叫波西瓦．葛雷夫，是我的上司也是我的朋友，我們都很關心賽倫復興會的孩子們。」  
「這位葛雷夫先生……有甚麼吩咐嗎？」魁登斯從蒂娜的身後望去，駐足的葛雷夫已經邁開腳步遠離。  
「不是這麼回事。」蒂娜苦笑，「我最近……調了職務，恐怕將來沒辦法來看你了，如果碰見葛雷夫先生的話，你可以把事情告訴他。」  
在蒂娜先前的說詞中，她是某種政府人員，暗中觀察如賽倫復興會這種接濟孤兒與周遭孩童的組織，『以防不法情事發生。』蒂娜當時這麼說。  
「好的。」魁登斯言不由衷地應承，那位應該只是來認個臉的先生連走近他都不肯，在他看來很難從那人之處獲得援手。  
沒有對蒂娜的離開表現出過多的情緒，像魁登斯這樣的孩子們早已習慣人們的一時善意，儘管蒂娜先前的關懷不僅於一時半刻。  
就他心中的猜想，蒂娜大約是升職或調去外地，哪曉得在魁登斯不記得的那天，蒂娜為制止瑪莉．盧對他的施暴而攻擊瑪莉．盧，結果就是直接從重案調查組一路被下放到魔杖許可辦公室去，同時帶著張禁止接近賽倫復興會的禁令。

這場短暫的相遇之後，魁登斯偶爾會想到男人的面容，但無法真正聽從蒂娜所言對男人出現在他的生活中這件事有所期許。  
發傳單、做家務、集會、挨打，日子沒有甚麼大變化，卻越來越難挨，如同破窗口更加凜冽的風。  
有時候葛雷夫會駐足在隔街端詳，僅此而已，魁登斯沒有傻得舉步走向他或做出求助的舉動。  
但改變不期而至，教堂破敗的窗玻璃不只是魁登斯臥房那塊，尚有其餘幾處都沒有妥善修補更換，因此魁登斯的家務中又加上了趕走那些飛進來的鳥。  
一日深夜，初冬的涼風吹得魁登斯瑟瑟發抖，他捲著本來厚實但洗了多次後轉薄的棉被，閉著眼企圖令自己早點睡著。  
翅膀的拍擊聲在這時傳來，魁登斯氣餒地睜開雙眼，躺在床上一動不動地希望不速之客自行離去，天不從人願，拍擊聲越來越近。  
「噓──。」躺著的魁登斯發出低微的催趕聲，希望能夠奏效，然而那隻比常見的鴿子更為巨大的鳥飛至他的木桌上來回踱步。  
「走啊。」魁登斯低聲說，認命地掀開棉被下床驅趕，然而這隻──他趨近看了發現竟然是鷹──黑鷹不若其他鳥類那樣在他揮舞雙手拍擊時揚翅亂飛，定定地沒有動彈，黑鷹微歪頭打量他，然後朝他伸出一隻腳，趾爪上綁著一卷羊皮紙與一隻羽毛筆。  
「給我的？」魁登斯錯愕地問，小心翼翼地接近，他還是第一次收到以這種方式寄來的信，別說這種，便是循正常管道寄給他的信都寥寥可數。  
黑鷹似是不滿他的磨磨蹭蹭，抖了抖爪子示意他趕緊揭開，一雙鳥眼盯視的目光宛若實質。  
儘管害怕黑鷹在自己接近時攻擊，受到催促的魁登斯趕忙湊過去解下鳥爪上的東西，然而黑鷹沒有就此離開，牠虎視眈眈地注視魁登斯，後者硬著頭皮拆開信件攤平。  
懷著脫離現實的荒謬感，魁登斯草草讀過信件，這封信來自於那位與他沒有過實質交流的葛雷夫先生，內容與蒂娜往常所詢問的大同小異，不外乎是他的身心狀況與賽倫復興會的近況，要他選的話，他會比較喜歡蒂娜提供的當面關懷。  
閱讀完信件之後，魁登斯決定先放著不管，有空再寫回信，儘管寄信人在信末表達希望立即收到回信。  
「呃，你該走了。」魁登斯看向緊盯著他不放的黑鷹尷尬地說，他沒有接近這類生物的經驗，總之無論如何不能讓牠待著不走。  
「咿！」黑鷹略顯尖利地叫聲了，一隻腳爪在回信的字眼上踩了兩腳。  
魁登斯的表情難以言明，這隻黑鷹太聰明了，牠還用翅膀把羽毛筆搧到他手邊。  
「我沒有紙與墨水。」魁登斯不安地找理由拒絕，難以捉摸現在的情況，這頭黑鷹的表情實在過於嚴肅。  
「嘎！」黑鷹更大聲地叫，不知怎地用翅膀把羊皮紙翻面，堅持要他下筆。  
「拜託，小聲點。」魁登斯豎起耳朵聽了會走廊的動靜，確認安靜如昔後，他才放下心來，「不能驚動人。」  
「咕咕。」黑鷹昂首輕叫，魁登斯發誓他從這隻鷹的眼神中看見俾倪。  
「我馬上寫。」魁登斯縮著腦袋，筆尖在羊皮紙上劃下，驚異地發現黑色的墨痕從筆頭冒出，他吞嚥口水後內心希冀地問，「葛雷夫先生是巫師對不對？」  
黑鷹點頭，魁登斯露出微弱的笑容，「媽說我的親生母親是女巫。」所以他是所有孩子中最惹她討厭的那個。  
魁登斯筆下的回信平平無奇，賽倫復興會目前沒甚麼變化，就是瑪莉．盧冰冷面具下益發暴躁的脾氣與更容易挨打受餓的魁登斯，他不知道該怎麼形容這些瑣碎的事，魁登斯已經長大了，可是瑪莉．盧只願意分給他與其他孩童相同的食物份量。  
『你沒有比別人做出更多的貢獻。』瑪莉．盧厲聲說。  
黑鷹抬起一隻爪子讓魁登斯綁上回信，當他想保留那隻羽毛筆時，黑鷹啄了他的手。  
「啊！」魁登斯的手指輕顫，並不是很痛，然而警告意味濃厚，他乖乖地把羽毛筆也綁上。  
太可惜了，這是他第一次看見的魔法用品，魁登斯想。  
用翅膀拍撫魁登斯的臉，黑鷹轉瞬間從破窗中飛出，不知是否為魁登斯的心理作用，玻璃窗殘破依然，他卻覺得室內不再如此寒冷。

TBC


	2. 第二章

葛雷夫是註冊化獸師，或以美國原住民巫師的說法稱之為皮行者。  
這件事不只他的上司兼好友瑟拉菲娜．皮奎里知道，自有手段拿到他檔案的葛林戴華德也知道，因此他無法伺機變身黑鷹逃離囚禁，無望地困在沒有窗戶的房間中經受拷問與折磨。  
幸好故事的尾聲不是他的死亡，而是苟延殘喘地等到葛林戴華德被捕後的救援，躺在魔國會附屬醫院的溫暖床鋪上感嘆自己的經歷。  
讓他想想……全身多處骨折伴有骨頭消失包紮得像木乃伊僵直在床上的葛雷夫人生中的這場災難約莫從他化作黑鷹拜訪蒂娜曾經援助的少年開始，或者該說是青年？魁登斯的表現稚氣得更像男孩。  
如果能夠選擇的話，鴿子或麻雀比鷹更適合探查，但是化獸的形象或多或少顯示出部分的自己，而葛雷夫不如自己想像得低調。

那時候，帶著回信的黑鷹飛進自家窗戶在客廳化為人形，先前於鳥爪上綁著的物品自動飛至桌面，葛雷夫沒有費神展開信件，他已在魁登斯寫信時跟著在一旁讀完了。  
「不盡不實。」葛雷夫掀起嘴皮評價道，依據羊皮紙上的說辭，事情沒有顯著改變，但是葛雷夫就在現場，隨著少年的成長，他的處境明顯更為糟糕，他長成一個抽長身形卻骨瘦如柴無所適從的半個成年人。  
這時葛雷夫不免分享了蒂娜的焦慮，瑪莉．盧．巴波做了許多令人看不過眼的事情，但這些都不夠嚴重，不夠他們或莫魔政府介入，莫魔政府會因為瑪莉．盧替他們減輕貧窮兒童的負擔而睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，而魔國會覺得事不關己。  
他可以把魁登斯從那座教堂裡帶出來，不過然後呢？葛雷夫不能把每個沒有依靠的孩子都往自己家裡帶，這樣治標不治本。  
在溫熱的水洗掉飛翔時沾染的露水後，穿著睡袍的葛雷夫坐在床上，決定了聊勝於無的定期探視，以黑鷹的形象進行。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

數日後，葛雷夫再次路過魁登斯發傳單的街道，少年仍在此處嗑嗑拌拌地為每個紆尊降貴地分給他些許寶貴時間的過客講解千篇一律的反巫教條。  
稍停了一會兒，葛雷夫與魁登斯在下一刻四目相交，他看見少年睜大雙眼，他朝著魁登斯微揚嘴角當作打招呼，人卻仍然沒有走近，魁登斯收回目光繼續遞傳單給路人。  
給他帶點食物吧，葛雷夫想，少年真是太瘦了。

當天夜裡，黑鷹再次停駐在魁登斯臥室的破窗口，居高臨下地輕唳一聲，魁登斯陡然驚醒。  
賽倫復興會的教堂保持著清教徒般的生活規律，沒有所謂的夜生活，所有人早早就寢，當私營酒吧拉開輕歌曼舞的序幕時，這裡已一片寂靜。  
「噓。」魁登斯對飛下來的黑鷹說，在他走過去時，黑鷹正把紙袋放在他的桌上，仰頭伸出一隻趾爪要他拆信。  
有過上次的經驗，魁登斯俐落地解開信展開，信中葛雷夫關懷了他的健康問題，所以給他帶了甜麵包，然後老調重彈地請他回報任何有關賽倫復興會的異常。  
驚喜地打開先前被他忽略的紙袋，裡面放了個起酥麵包，魁登斯此時對葛雷夫的好感達到新高，再也不介意在街道時的擦身而過。  
「如果你能的話，替我謝謝葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯的眼睛微彎，黑鷹踱了兩步，矜持地點頭，斜視的鳥眼好似對自己被小瞧而不滿。  
瞧見黑鷹的舉動，魁登斯忍不住心癢地伸手摸黑鷹的頭，羽翅的觸感一如他所猜的輕柔滑順。  
被冒犯的黑鷹倏地跳開，欲斥責但意識到嘎啦地叫喚沒有意義，只得洩了氣，沒好氣地背過身，將羽毛筆踹到他的手邊示意他快點寫回信。  
「對不起，鷹先生……還是小姐？」恕魁登斯無法分辨鳥類的性別。  
「咿！」黑鷹的翅膀朝前一劃，表示為前面的稱呼。  
「鷹先生，你的毛真漂亮。」魁登斯真切地說，「我可以碰嗎？」他將先前的問題歸咎於自己沒先取得同意。  
對於這種誠摯又無理的要求，黑鷹像是被魚刺鯁住般連叫都沒叫一聲，葛雷夫來不及自豪自己在選擇化獸形象時的努力以及從此顯現出的良好體態，半晌後在魁登斯期盼的目光中僵硬地點頭。  
得到許可的魁登斯高興地用手緩慢地撫過黑鷹的背，即使手下觸摸的對象略為不耐，老是揮動翅膀扭身轉頭，依然無損他過了把手癮的喜悅，在這之後他總算開始寫回信。  
而當羊皮紙與羽毛筆綁回黑鷹腳上後，感覺丟了臉面的黑鷹迫不及待地起飛，把夜探賽倫復興會的念頭放到下一次。

魁登斯沒有將麵包留下一半放到明日再吃，這裡的房間不容許上鎖，不知何時就會有貪玩的孩子闖進來翻找，瑪莉．盧向來鼓勵他們互相舉報任何異常情形，即使這不過是塊麵包，放在其他孩子身上都算小事，但若擁有者是魁登斯便意味著一場訓斥或責打。  
將鬆軟可口的麵包細嚼慢嚥地吃完，魁登斯難得地帶著滿足的胃上床，愁苦似乎稍微離開他的臉頰。  
另外一邊的葛雷夫心情就複雜多了，自從他成為正氣師，不，自從他開始去伊法魔尼上學後，即便是他的父母都不會隨意揉他的腦袋。  
少年的手掌沒甚麼肉，稱不上多舒適的撫摸卻帶給葛雷夫異樣的感覺，彷彿煩躁也順著羽翅抖落在地，品味不出是好是壞，葛雷夫輕甩腦袋不去想動物習性對自己的影響抑或其他的可能性。

TBC


	3. 第三章

抬頭望向監牢的窗戶，魁登斯明白黑鷹絕無可能在下一刻出現在窗前，事實上任何時候都不可能。  
當時惶惶然剩下一小團黑霧的魁登斯四處晃蕩想要尋找葛雷夫或者蒂娜，結果就是撞到魔國會手裡鋃鐺入獄。  
魔國會監獄的通風窗是假窗，窗戶的確會有空氣流動，但那是魔法所致，如果有犯人爬上去意圖破窗，將會發現他砸的是堅硬的牆壁。  
諷刺地是，魁登斯在入獄的這幾天內獲得了過去他所渴望的魔法常識，所以他沒有徒勞地攀爬。

話說從頭，黑鷹型態的葛雷夫起初定期一至兩次拜訪魁登斯，少年逐漸習慣了夜晚的訪客，黑鷹像是他的秘密朋友。在幾次見面後魁登斯開始會對黑鷹說些私事，那隻矜高的鳥亦不再是收到回信就往回飛。  
「你要吃嗎？」魁登斯撕下一塊麵包殷勤地問，由於今天餓極了，他沒等到黑鷹離開就打開麵包袋，狼吞虎嚥幾下後緩口氣，面色微紅地想分些給盯著他的黑鷹，葛雷夫撇開頭拒絕接受餵食。  
方才葛雷夫正在思考，到底是少年的處境更加窘迫了，還是魁登斯覺得他們已經不再如此陌生，因此願意讓他發現自己的飢餓，然而他尚未得出結論，少年的問題接踵而至。  
「你生活的那個世界……」魁登斯舔了舔進食後有點乾燥的嘴唇，「是有魔法的對嗎？」  
「咕？」黑鷹葛雷夫不明所以地點頭，魔法一直都在，只是不現於非魔法人群的面前。  
抱著棉被坐在床邊，魁登斯看向對著門板似乎想走進教堂一探究竟的黑鷹低語，「我不覺得魔法很邪惡，不管怎樣總比媽好。」最後半句，他只敢小聲咕噥。  
『蠢小子，魔法比你認為得還要好。』葛雷夫心想，邪惡源自於不理解，或者半知不解卻無法企及的恐懼，但是要他用鳥語表達這個概念太過困難，於是他振翅一揮，少年的手掌心中出現一片巧克力。  
「謝謝。」魁登斯呆愣片刻後抓緊巧克力，把包裝紙都抓皺了，「你真厲害。」  
對於少年來說，巧克力是罕見的好東西，餓的時候掰下一角吃便有體力再撐一陣子，而且體積小，在隆冬的天氣中他大可以貼身收著不被發現，即使有些軟化亦同樣美味。  
盡量不讓自己表現出驕傲，葛雷夫有時覺得是否因為鳥腦的體積較小，他總是會在化獸之後更加放得開，偶爾變得幼稚些。  
「咿咿。」再見，黑鷹葛雷夫說。  
「晚安，鷹先生。」魁登斯聽得懂這句，大約每次的會面都以此做結。  
將剩餘的麵包吃掉，多出的巧克力讓魁登斯心滿意足地躺在床上。

然而十一月底開始，黑鷹的拜訪變得愈加不固定，在牠不來的時候，會有一隻貓頭鷹替葛雷夫送信給魁登斯。  
魁登斯對葛雷夫的持續投餵充滿感激，但是他更想要見到黑鷹，魁登斯與貓頭鷹處得不太來，這可能要歸因於他從來沒有任何食物可以給等待回信的貓頭鷹吃，遭到幾下類似威脅的抱怨輕啄後，魁登斯只得肉疼地捏點麵包角給牠，換來相安無事的待遇。  
如果那天貓頭鷹帶來的食物是巧克力，那魁登斯就必須在貓頭鷹埋怨的目光下寫信了。  
「鷹先生不是送信鳥，是不是？」魁登斯傻傻地問，不過他眼前的是隻徹頭徹尾的貓頭鷹，不是哪個化獸師的偽裝，也未與他培養出心靈相通的默契。  
貓頭鷹沉默地蹲踞在桌上，魁登斯氣餒地繼續寫回信，他由此認知到就算都居住在巫師世界，動物與動物之間仍然不同。  
貓頭鷹每次皆來去匆匆，想來對這個沒有食物的貧瘠處所無甚留戀，這次亦在魁登斯繫好紙筆後拍拍翅膀離開。  
其實若魁登斯嘗試過在貓頭鷹來的趟次扣留羽毛筆，貓頭鷹不會阻止，但是黑鷹給他的印象太深刻，他沒有再試著做過。

當葛雷夫沒有親自前往的時候，他會在隔日早晨用餐的時候瀏覽魁登斯的回信，經過一個多月的通信，少年會在回信時寫點日常生活，葛雷夫喜歡看這種東西，像這樣的字句比制式的回覆更易透露額外的訊息。  
例如魁登斯稱讚黑鷹比葛雷夫的貓頭鷹黛比聰明，男人頓時失笑，贏過一隻貓頭鷹似乎勝之不武。  
這次回信中透露的訊息令他較為不愉，魁登斯在信上表示街道上的路人好像比以前更加態度分明，不屑反巫理念的人對他嗤之以鼻，然而願意花費時間聆聽的人卻更熱情。  
「真是謝謝葛林戴華德啊，更多莫魔注意到異狀了。」葛雷夫輕嗤，他最近會這麼忙碌可說拜此所賜，魔法暴露風險等級指示鐘鎮日搖搖晃晃地想往危急等級上躍。  
反手揮舞，魁登斯的回信收至一個專門放置的盒子中，葛雷夫套上大衣圍巾起身往前魔國會大樓開始腳不沾地的一天。

在葛雷夫好不容易抽出空閒的時候，魁登斯已經惆悵地思慮為何鷹先生許久沒現身，最近一兩個星期都是貓頭鷹送信過來，他甚至企圖向貓頭鷹打聽黑鷹的行蹤，但是與先前無異，貓頭鷹沒有做任何回應。  
就在少年躺在床上闔起眼，準備接受黑鷹或許不會再來訪的事實之時，久違的輕唳從破窗口傳進來，魁登斯立刻掀被下床，過大的動作牽扯到他手掌上的皮帶痕傷口。  
「嘶，鷹先生？」他抬頭望月色朦朧的窗戶，沒去管自己的傷痕。  
「咿！」黑鷹葛雷夫不緊不忙地從窗口滑翔而下，停在那張經久使用的木桌上，他懷疑這也是從舊家具垃圾中翻找出來的二手品，就像少年常穿的許多件衣服還有那條棉被那樣。  
他受傷了！葛雷夫瞇起眼，黑鷹的神情好似獵食時的模樣，蒂娜提過養母虐待他，實際上那就是蒂娜在眾目睽睽之下攻擊瑪莉．盧的原因，但不曉得是否由於魁登斯習慣了痛苦，若傷口不在明面上，他的若無其事使葛雷夫毫無所覺，這是葛雷夫首次發現他的傷，整個手掌傷痕累累。  
「恐怕我不能回信了。」魁登斯哀傷地說，他的手握不住筆，至少今晚不行，然而養母總要維持教會的聲譽，下手時拿捏過這些傷隔天就不再觸目驚心。  
通常皮帶會落到背後，當出現在手掌時，意味著魁登斯被她抓到明顯的違規事證，像是晚歸或者出現不該有的物品，稍早傍晚的責打便是因為傳單幾乎沒發出去，他不敢如其他孩子那樣亂丟傳單，若遭發現就是加倍的懲罰。  
將腦袋湊過去輕咬他握拳的手示意魁登斯攤開手掌，「咕咕咕。」讓我看看，黑鷹葛雷夫說。  
「很快就會好的。」魁登斯緩慢地鬆開手指，難為情地說。  
嚴肅地盯了一會，葛雷夫壓抑憤怒，張開右邊翅膀輕撫過少年的手掌，傷痕在撫慰之下轉輕。  
「你會治傷！」魁登斯驚訝地低喊，「鷹先生太厲害了。」他果然還是喜歡黑鷹多過於近期常來送信的貓頭鷹。  
泰然地接受稱讚，黑鷹葛雷夫伸起一隻趾爪讓他解下信。  
「為了讓我能回信嗎？」魁登斯幾不可見地笑，黑鷹葛雷夫瞪視誤解自己好意的少年。  
黑鷹葛雷夫揮揚翅膀指向他的臥室門，表達想要夜探教堂的意願，老實說他早便自己探過，但是他想知道與少年同行時魁登斯會說甚麼。  
「唔。」魁登斯苦惱地衡量，然後終於說，「媽今天應該不會出來巡視。」每次魁登斯挨打後，瑪莉．盧總能一覺到天明。  
鎮定地頷首，黑鷹葛雷夫停在魁登斯的肩頭，與少年鬼鬼祟祟地開始在教堂中亂轉。  
這是魁登斯至今為止最後一次見到黑鷹，也是他每次挨打後的夜晚中過得最愉快的一次。

ＴＢＣ


	4. 第四章

葛雷夫還記得那時的情景，僵直地躺在病床上的他想起此事便微笑，慶幸葛林戴華德沒打碎他的下顎，否則他現在連扯動嘴角都做不到。  
賽倫復興會的真實境況十分尷尬，裡面真心實意竭力反巫的人大約只有瑪莉．盧一人，便連雀斯蒂．巴波，魁登斯的養妹中較大的那個，亦是迎合養母的喜好居多。  
「這裡是大堂，我們每天早上會在這裡發粥給來幫忙的孩童，如果是沒地方去的孩子，媽會留他們暫住。」魁登斯低聲說，因此他沒選擇溫暖的多人宿舍，那裡面的居住人來來去去。  
與他所獲知的消息並無二致，葛雷夫認為要不是瑪莉．盧積極辦理演講與集會，魔法安全部甚至不必將之列為監視目標。  
「我們不能接近廚房，媽討厭有人偷食物。」魁登斯繞開廚房的走道，與黑鷹竊竊私語，「千萬別叫，不能吵醒任何人。」  
葛雷夫點頭同意，魁登斯偏頭瞧見之後微笑，「看見雀斯蒂的話要避開，莫蒂絲提會幫忙隱瞞，但是雀斯蒂會在明天一見到媽就立刻打小報告。」  
用喙輕掃過他的臉頰，葛雷夫安慰少年，魁登斯恐怕中了不少次招。  
「謝謝你，鷹先生。」魁登斯不太在意地說，「不管她告不告狀，媽都是這樣。」他已經埋葬了養母終有一天會對他態度好轉的妄想。  
結束了對葛雷夫而言意義不大卻成功使得魁登斯轉移注意力的夜遊後，黑鷹葛雷夫帶著回信飛回自家，他在路途中心情複雜地想著魁登斯在信中寫上的要求，想得太認真以致於差點忘記飛翔，葛雷夫在空中打個了旋後重新穩定身形。  
少年第一次鼓起勇氣向葛雷夫提要求，照理說他不該拒絕，然而葛雷夫無論如何都無法答應，畢竟黑鷹就是他自己，而他確實沒空次次親自送信。  
只能讓魁登斯失望了，葛雷夫無可奈何地想，力有未逮啊。  
剛才的蹣跚飛行令葛雷夫思及初學飛行的時候，相較於選擇地面動物的化獸師，鳥禽類的化獸師在學習這項先前不可能擁有的技能時，總會遭遇困難，他也不例外。  
其困難更甚於掃帚飛行，起初的跌跌撞撞到現在的宛如蒼鷹，葛雷夫頗費了番努力，不過一旦掌握了技巧，便再也忘不掉了。  
自若地降落在陽台的葛雷夫變回人身，打開門的瞬間，輕笑從他臉上逃離，在此之後葛雷夫沒能再變成黑鷹送信給魁登斯了，接下來他面對的是無盡的拷打與暗無天日的監禁。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

無從知曉的魁登斯在黑鷹又一次數日不見蹤影後迎來了意外的驚喜，那位從來只在對街觀察他的葛雷夫先生朝他走過來，招呼他走到避人耳目的暗巷中，要求他的協助。  
男人的嗓音與為他構建的未來出乎預期地將魁登斯壟罩，他暈頭轉向地答應下來，迫不及待地想替葛雷夫做事，證明自己有獲得獎勵的資格。  
但是那股情感激流沖刷過去後，一絲不對勁浮上心頭，在魁登斯過去的想像中，鮮活的葛雷夫先生與鷹先生有些相似，脾性溫和為人嚴謹卻有種骨子裡的自傲。  
他知道自己不該以鷹推人，真實的葛雷夫沒必要符合他的想像，今天他遇見的葛雷夫較為機變與高傲。  
「忘了問鷹先生的事了。」在對話中被牽著鼻子走的魁登斯整理明日的傳單時喃喃自語。  
「魁登斯，」莫蒂絲提問，「你說甚麼？」  
「我在想粥放鹽了沒，」魁登斯從來不會說『沒甚麼』，這會引來更多追問，「我去看看火。」  
莫蒂絲提點點頭繼續哼著反巫歌謠，她只是隨口問問，並非真的在意答案。  
與妹妹們一同坐在安靜得沒有聲響的餐桌前吃晚餐，瑪莉．盧公平地把菜分給他們，忽視魁登斯的食量與所需營養比他的妹妹們更多。  
今晚黑鷹沒有來，失去多出的麵包，魁登斯在飢餓中睡著，睡意朦朧中擔憂是否因為葛雷夫改而與他親自見面，所以鷹先生再不會送信過來了，他抱著疑問入眠。

沒有再露過面的黑鷹證實了魁登斯的憂慮，但即使他記掛著鷹先生，葛雷夫先生越來越密集的催促令他難以顧及其他。  
緊迫的壓力使魁登斯變得有些神經兮兮，葛雷夫或許察覺了這點，這日問話過後帶他去餐廳吃飯，這是他頭一回出入這麼體面的場所，喜悅之餘依然思念鷹先生所帶來的晚間加餐麵包，就算同樣是葛雷夫給予的食物，在他心中卻有不同，那個滋味隨著時間越久在記憶裡變得更加美味。  
不管怎麼說，飽餐一頓總是能令魁登斯心情愉悅，太愉悅了以致於他沒注意到天色已晚，回家時領了一頓打，臉上的鬆散再不復見。  
沒有黑鷹，也沒有貓頭鷹，不再飢腸轆轆的魁登斯還是滿懷心事地睡下，隔日帶著紅腫但大體上不影響做事的傷痕上街。  
這日葛雷夫再度與他會面，他的態度益發急迫，花言巧語越發繁複，用手撫過魁登斯手掌的傷，傷勢驟然減輕。  
「你的黑鷹還好嗎？」相似的情境令魁登斯脫口而出，他本來沒打算問出來。  
葛雷夫的臉上快速地閃過疑惑，他隱藏得十分迅速，魁登斯沒有注意到這個短暫的瞬間，而他已經意會出少年的意思。  
「牠很好。」葛雷夫模稜兩可地說，勸誘兼鼓勵之後，他給了魁登斯一條項鍊與擁抱，轉身消失無蹤。  
收到項鍊的魁登斯彷彿受到莫大的激勵，更為積極地尋找男人口中的孩子，他想要進入魔法世界，他想要再見到鷹先生。  
然而他所做的付出只換來一場災難，葛雷夫先生以為莫蒂絲提就是那孩子時對他的無情態度壓垮了他，闇黑怨靈終於掙出人類軀殼四處肆虐。  
在這之後，找回理智的魁登斯蹲在監獄裡望著假窗透進的光線，執著地想念他的鷹先生。

TBC


	5. 第五章

魁登斯入獄的消息由官復原職的蒂娜帶給總算不再像個木乃伊的葛雷夫，他的腹部及腿部仍包著紗布，人已能下床活動。  
骨頭長齊的葛雷夫靠坐在床頭面對訪客，身為魔國會高官以及受下屬愛戴的上司，他的病房中堆滿探視禮盒與鮮花。  
不過葛雷夫如今對下屬是否真的愛戴他這點感到懷疑，再怎麼說，他被替換了快兩個星期卻無人有所疑慮。  
無論魔法或非魔法世界，他們似乎都堅信病人需要水果與鮮花，葛雷夫收到的份量大概夠他用足一個月，他根本不會容許自己住院這麼長時間。  
蒂娜垂頭喪氣地坐在病房旁的椅子上，欲言又止地看向葛雷夫。  
「說話，或者永遠不要提你現在悶在心裡的那件事。」葛雷夫放下水杯，為了傷勢著想，治療師連茶都不讓他碰。  
「魁登斯在監獄裡。」蒂娜一張嘴就把話吐了出來。  
「他還活著？」葛雷夫的訝異中有著欣慰，「主席女士說他是闇黑怨靈，已經伏法了。」當他知道這個消息時，心裏著實有種說不出的難過。  
「奇蹟發生了，他沒死在正氣師的攻擊下。」蒂娜憂心忡忡，「他被抓的時候，我跟他說過幾句話，他問我黑鷹在哪裡。」女正氣師的臉上佈滿疑慮，當時的她啞口無言，目送沒有等到答案的魁登斯失魂落魄地被押送至監牢。  
「我明天會去探視他，我想這次我該回答出他的問題。」蒂娜問，「他說的黑鷹是你嗎？我唯一知道跟黑鷹有關聯的人就是你了，長官。」葛雷夫的化獸形態在他的得力下屬間不算秘密。  
「是我，我用化獸型態接近他，讓他放下戒心。」葛雷夫解釋道，「這很有效。」  
知曉葛林戴華德扮演自己與魁登斯接觸，葛雷夫思索著似乎該洗刷一下他在少年眼中的形象，葛林戴華德的詮釋方式造成了災難性的後果。  
「告訴他我沒事，還有我是黑鷹，確保他知道先前與他見面的不是真正的我。」葛雷夫半命令道。  
狐疑地審視上司，「你在乎這個？」蒂娜認識的他不像會在乎於己無關緊要之人的看法。  
「他該知道真相。」葛雷夫神色平靜地說，沒在蒂娜面前露餡。  
葛雷夫當然在乎，怎麼說他們都做了一陣子的筆友，還跨越了語言的限制融洽相處。  
在葛雷夫露出那種諱莫如深明晃晃地告訴人別再打探下去的表情後，蒂娜識時務地轉開話題。  
「聽治療師說，你晚上睡得不好。」蒂娜提起的新話題大概同樣不受葛雷夫歡迎，她的用詞委婉，實際上的狀況是葛雷夫時不時就會驚醒，總也睡不熟，影響了痊癒速度。  
「沒甚麼，我還沒適應現在的環境，當年從戰場回來時也是這樣，有點草木皆兵了。」葛雷夫輕描淡寫地企圖帶過此事。  
「恕我直言，葛雷夫先生。」蒂娜關心地注視，「當時你沒被俘虜。」  
「足夠的時間與咖啡，都會沒事的。」葛雷夫自負地笑，「我的心智沒被擊垮。」  
「他們讓我勸你用點緩和劑。」蒂娜盡職地把治療師交代的話帶到。  
「別告訴我他們在藥裡加得還不夠多。」葛雷夫的魔藥學沒有好到能開藥，可也沒差到甚麼都分辨不出。  
「不夠讓你得到充足的睡眠，我猜。」蒂娜微笑地調侃。  
「給魁登斯帶點鎮定劑吧，他應該會需要。」葛雷夫突然說。  
蒂娜想表達帶魔藥進監獄裡要經歷有點麻煩的檢測，然而她最後只說：「好的，我會記得。」她也認為魁登斯可能用得上。  
「對了，聽說你有了對象。」葛雷夫的話如同驚雷打在蒂娜耳邊轟隆作響。  
「誰告訴你的？」蒂娜驚聲道，沒發覺自己所說的話全非反駁，只想著八字才剛有一撇呢，怎麼能把事情外傳。  
「你的妹妹。」葛雷夫露出扳回一城的神情。  
「我該走了，下次見，葛雷夫先生。」蒂娜半羞半惱快步離開病房，背後是葛雷夫清清淺淺的善意笑聲。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

誠實地說，魁登斯沒有期待過任何人來監獄探視他，即便他身在非魔法世界的監獄中，他的養母及養妹都未必會去看他一眼。  
當他被通知了有訪客來探視時，魁登斯結實地感到驚訝，但他在會客室見到蒂娜時，覺得事情仍在合情合理的範圍內發展，儘管他不解自己心中莫名的盼望是從何而生，鷹先生總不能循人類的管道來見他，是吧？  
「嗨，魁登斯，你看起來……還可以。」蒂娜表情古怪地說，魁登斯坐牢還坐得比他在外面時圓潤了，她總不能說人坐牢反而過得更好吧。  
「蒂娜小姐，這裡提供了足夠的食物。」不挑剔味道的話，肯定能吃飽，而魁登斯從不在食物這方面挑三揀四。  
「我受人之託來看你。」蒂娜趕緊補充道，「別誤會，我本來就要來看你的。」  
「謝謝。」魁登斯真心地微笑。  
「葛雷夫先生還要我帶給你這個，鎮定劑。」蒂娜把經過重重檢查的魔藥瓶擺在桌上。  
魁登斯警惕地瞥過，沒有動手拿起被推到他面前的瓶子。  
想起魁登斯還不明真相，蒂娜啟口解釋：「不是你碰見的葛雷夫，那個人叫蓋瑞．葛林戴華德，他為了達成一些非法目標假扮葛雷夫先生，他現在也在這裡，關在警戒等級最高的牢房裡。」  
聽見蒂娜的說法，魁登斯的心跳不由自主地加快了，事情或許尚有轉機。  
「真的葛雷夫先生……給我這個做甚麼？」魁登斯伸手握住瓶身，試探地問。  
「只是安定神經的魔藥，他覺得你可能會需要。」蒂娜微笑，「他讓我給你帶句話──」  
「嗯？」魁登斯不禁伸長了脖子，透露出急切的心思。  
「他就是黑鷹。」蒂娜講完之後，覺得自己的話沒頭沒尾，又加以說明，「在我們這裡，有些人會學習化獸術變成動物。」  
「鷹先生！」魁登斯忍不住驚呼，「葛雷夫先生就是鷹先生。」他的眼中閃著辰光。  
心花怒放不足以形容魁登斯的心情，他沒有因為假的葛雷夫先生對他的無情從而失去再見黑鷹的可能性，相反地，真的葛雷夫先生就是黑鷹，而他進入魔法界的可能性儘管微弱卻是復甦了。  
「你這麼叫他？」蒂娜忍俊不禁，「我不是笑你，沒人這麼叫過他。」  
「他沒反對過。」魁登斯羞赧地低頭，「他會來見我嗎？」  
「抱歉，暫時應該沒辦法。」蒂娜面對魁登斯暗藏失望的眼神，安撫地道，「他在醫院裡。」  
「他怎麼了？」魁登斯轉而擔心地問。  
「受了傷正在痊癒，那時候他被葛林戴華德囚禁了。」蒂娜如實告知，「葛雷夫先生好得差不多了，你的審判就在最近，作為證人之一的他也會出席。」同是證人的蒂娜要打聽此事不算困難。  
在見過葛雷夫之前，蒂娜並不確定列為證人的葛雷夫一定會出席，然而當她見過葛雷夫之後，由葛雷夫對魁登斯的重視來判斷，既然傷勢復原良好，那麼葛雷夫不太可能缺席。  
「太好了。」魁登斯緊繃的肢體鬆懈下來。  
「你們似乎相處得不錯。」蒂娜略感意外，魁登斯在乎葛雷夫或者說黑鷹的安危勝過自己的審判。  
「葛雷夫先生對我非常好。」魁登斯口氣平淡，然則嘴角微翹。  
蒂娜在離開監獄時想，不只是頂頭上司，連曾經幫助的少年都舉止怪異，究竟在她揹著禁令的時候，這兩人之間發生了甚麼……

TBC


	6. 第六章

闇黑怨靈的審判如期召開，相較於陷入多方扯皮的葛林戴華德之審判（他實在是在太多國家留有犯罪紀錄），只有美國自家參與的審判庭沒這麼多麻煩，順利地召集審判團開庭。  
即使治療師抱怨葛雷夫應該多服一陣子心靈治療的魔藥以觀後效再行出院，然而外表上完好如初的葛雷夫堅持已見，他們不得不退一步放行。  
葛雷夫不想錯過魁登斯的審判，人人皆知幼小巫師被迫壓抑魔法是闇黑怨靈的成因，但是現場能證實魁登斯所經受之虐待的證人，不外乎是他或蒂娜。  
不是他往自己臉上貼金，葛雷夫的證詞絕對比蒂娜更加有力，無論是來自於他在美國魔法社會的社經地位，或因為蒂娜曾經有攻擊魁登斯養母的前科。  
蒂娜的證言會讓審判團列入參考，而他的則能讓審判團審慎考慮。  
無暇先去監獄見魁登斯，葛雷夫回家一趟打理好自己後即刻現影到魔國會大樓，在眾人神色各異的招呼問候聲中走進審判廳，他想自己的歸來早得出乎多數人的估量。  
非魔法世界比魔法界更加完備的其中一點就是法律制度，魔法界的審判以聽審會的方式舉行，流程通常依主席而定，審判團從具有審判團席次的重要人士之中召集，裁決結果等同於判決，屬於人治色彩較濃厚的類型。  
葛雷夫亦有審判團席次，不過這次他以證人身份出席，不參與審判。  
「波西瓦，這麼早就出院了？」本來安坐在主席位的皮奎里轉頭朝他低問。  
「嗯，好得差不多了。」葛雷夫敷衍地說，不是很想讓老友知道自己必要出席的真正原因。  
「不用在我這裡充硬漢。」皮奎里微責道，「以免你忘記，你還有更長的假期可以請。」  
皮奎里與葛雷夫的友誼或許不這麼單純，其中參雜著政治聯盟的因素，卻是實打實地從學生時期延續至今，皮奎里對這位學弟兼好友可謂是推心置腹。  
「我來這裡有點私人因素。」葛雷夫清了清喉嚨，稍稍轉開目光。  
「我洗耳恭聽。」皮奎里的眼底藏著促狹，直覺告訴她葛雷夫的閃躲態度內有隱情。  
「魁登斯．巴波是我的朋友，他的罪行情有可原。」葛雷夫斟酌著用朋友二字，他與魁登斯的關係不同於他的其他朋友，並非熟識或志同道合，他們就是享受彼此的相伴。  
「朋友。」皮奎里咀嚼著這兩個字，她從來沒想到葛雷夫的交友範疇包含爆竹或表面是爆竹的闇黑怨靈。  
與蒂娜某種程度相似的詭異感覺浮現於皮奎里的心頭，在所有人不知道的時候，這兩人之間肯定有甚麼事發生。  
「瑟拉菲娜？」葛雷夫問，皮奎里看著她的眼神有些飄遠。  
「依據他的經歷，死刑是不會，長期監禁大概免不了。」皮奎里正色把話題拉回。  
「我知道。」葛雷夫輕聲說，不置可否。

審判廳的座位結構對於受審人來說頗具壓迫感，環狀由矮至高的階梯型座位圍繞著中間的受審人，任何人抬頭看見黑壓壓的人頭朝下望他都會感到神經緊繃。  
魁登斯被押送進來時，舉目望見嚴肅的面容包圍他，險些控制不住再次化為黑霧，直到他在人群中看見熟悉的臉，首先他注意到蒂娜，她坐在最矮的第一排證人席當中，看上去很想衝過來幫他，然後魁登斯的視線才對到位置更高的葛雷夫身上，他的慌亂稍減，不知是葛雷夫的出現或他在出席之前喝下的那瓶鎮定劑起了作用。  
鷹先生，魁登斯在心裡說。在兩名看守人的監視下坐到場中央的椅子中，鐐銬自動將他的手腳鎖在椅上。  
短促地抽氣之後，方平靜些的魁登斯復又顫抖，然而他看見蒂娜用口型對他說冷靜，他略作點頭後仰頭看向正前方上面的主席位，接著不由自主地把眼睛偏到主席附近的葛雷夫之方向，將視線膠著在葛雷夫一處，彷彿藉此鴕鳥地忽視其他人，魁登斯就能不再這麼害怕。  
「肅靜！」皮奎里用魔杖輕敲桌面，魔法放大的聲音傳遍諸事皆備的審判廳內。  
審判不早不晚準時開庭，罪名迅速地誦讀，殺害三名莫魔，包含小亨利．蕭、瑪莉．盧．巴波與雀斯蒂．巴波。  
雀斯蒂死了？現在才知道的魁登斯胃部翻攪，他沒想要她的命，事實上，他也不想要養母的命，他只是……覺得受夠了。  
事情證據確鑿，判決幾乎可以就此做出，皮奎里例行請證人發言，控方證人由於是莫魔基本從缺，而被控方是蒂娜與葛雷夫，在蒂娜稍嫌激動地講述完自己的證詞後，換葛雷夫立起身。  
「身為一個巫師後裔，魁登斯生活在反巫家庭中，過著最低水平的生活，承受養母時不時的處罰。」葛雷夫站在自己的位置上平緩地說，卻更令人信服，「就像剛才金坦小姐所說，她會因為各種無關緊要的理由用皮帶鞭打他。」  
「闇黑怨靈屬於失控的力量，多數的情況下會帶走年幼巫師的生命，事實上，魁登斯是唯一一名被知道在怨靈爆發過後仍然活著的例子。」葛雷夫威嚴的目光掃過全場，「他本身也是一名受害者，本人不建議量刑過重。」當他的話音落下，其他人交頭接耳地交換意見。  
感激地凝視葛雷夫，魁登斯沒料到他們會為他直言至此，從所有人遮遮掩掩的態度中，他多多少少了解美國本土出了個闇黑怨靈於魔國會是面上無光之事，許多人只想早點把事情掩蓋下去，而主席女士在知道的第一瞬間便是反射性地否認。  
「在場嫌疑人現在可以發言。」皮奎里將審判往下個步驟推進，她以速戰速決的心態主持。  
「我……」沒預料自己的聲音會大得迴響在審判廳中，魁登斯瑟縮了下，「我只是想把他們帶給我的痛苦還給他們。」然後他不曉得還能說甚麼只好閉口，他為自己做的辯護既蒼白又無助，卻是盡了全力。  
皮奎里點點頭，宣布了初步決策：「判決監禁十五年，有任何異議立即提出。」若無人反對，這便是正式判決，依照巫師的壽命，這個量刑已算是考量過他的生活背景，因而無人出聲反對。  
「我要為他申請外出監禁。」葛雷夫的聲音突兀地冒出時，皮奎里正打算結案了，她隱晦地瞪視自己的左右手，想把理智塞進他的腦袋。  
「外出監禁需要一名監蹤人。」皮奎里把最後三個字咬得格外清楚。  
監蹤人可以設定外出坐監的犯人能夠前往的地點，地點之間的通勤範圍亦在容許範圍，除此之外不得離開監蹤人兩英里範圍內，若是犯人逃跑，則監蹤人必須負全責，此人必須具有正氣師身分或是具備相關能力的政府人員，不能是犯人的親屬。  
這個法條從制定以來沒有實施過，因為具備監蹤人資格的人通常沒有意願，而願意的人通常不具資格。  
「我自願擔當。」葛雷夫面不改色地承接皮奎里的不滿，所以皮奎里開始光明正大地瞪他，首席正氣師當然有能力擔任監蹤人，可是葛雷夫何必把爛攤子往自己身上攬。  
「沒有必要。」不想輕易開先例的某位巫師說，而後得到些許附和。  
「他的精神狀態不適合待在監獄。」葛雷夫拐個彎提醒闇黑怨靈的潛在危險，雖然仍找不到根治的方法，但平和的環境有助於改善怨主的心境。  
這個說詞得來許多巫師的同意，由此看來，堅持他待在監獄無異於判其死刑。  
「既然你想好了。」皮奎里盡量不讓大家察覺她的咬牙切齒，「現在進行外出監禁的投票。」正反聲音皆有時，通常會採取投票。  
贊成票不多，然而反對票更少，事情便這樣通過，只是魁登斯一直不在狀況中。  
當葛雷夫走到他身旁時，魁登斯茫然地低聲問，「這是甚麼意思？」  
「就是說你接下來要跟我住在一起十五年。」葛雷夫拍他的手臂，結果他還是把人領回家了，無法改變制度的折衷應對方法。  
「謝謝你，鷹先生。」魁登斯在被看守人拉遠之前由衷地說。  
葛雷夫會心一笑，好歹是魁登斯，那個就算他是隻鷹時都能跟自己玩得開的少年。

TBC


	7. 第七章

葛雷夫還是沒有逃過皮奎里的私人問話，在審判結束之後，皮奎里將他叫到辦公室問候他的精神狀態。  
「我好得很，瑟拉菲娜。」葛雷夫無奈地說。  
「在這件事之前的你不會這麼做。」皮奎里語氣堅定地說。  
「監獄不是適合闇黑怨主的安寧環境，你知道的。」葛雷夫試圖以理服之，「他能活過一次爆發，不代表就能活過下一次。」  
「你過得也不是甚麼平淡無波的生活。」皮奎里挑起一邊眉毛，「你怎麼想的？先前你不想要婚姻讓自己有後顧之憂，現在都把闇黑怨主往家裡拉了。」  
「那是倆回事。」葛雷夫雙手一攤，不明白為何皮奎里將兩者相提並論。  
「是呀，你的伴侶能自己生活，而他都不能離開你兩英里遠。」皮奎里尖酸地諷刺。  
「瑟拉菲娜……」葛雷夫的說服之詞還沒出口就被扼殺。  
「別這樣喊我的名字。」皮奎里怒視，「給我一個好理由。」  
「我不結婚不是因為你說的原因，我只是沒遇到想結婚的對象，而且魁登斯是個好孩子，他不應該在監獄中消亡。」葛雷夫手掌交疊放在桌面，覺得自己有理有據。  
「你不是那種義憤填膺地希望每個人都過得好的類型。」皮奎里顯然沒被說服，但她突然以意味深長的目光看葛雷夫，「我懂了……他對你是有意義的存在，不是隨便哪個具有悲劇色彩的犯人。」  
「我說過了，他是我的朋友。」葛雷夫因老友語帶暗示而皺眉。  
「嗯哼，你就這樣跟自己說吧。」似是得到滿意的答案，皮奎里不再糾纏此事，「回去休養吧，你的假期還沒完。」雖然答案來自於自己的臆測。  
皮奎里的話像是雜亂無章的思緒之中的線頭，又如同一根針般戳破了某個薄膜，讓一種新的可能走進葛雷夫的思考中，走出主席辦公室的他的思緒百轉千迴，自己對少年的感覺是心之所悅嗎……

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

辦妥手續花費了幾日時間，當魁登斯跟在葛雷夫身後走出監獄大門時，雖不至於到恍如隔世，實際上的感覺亦差不離。  
「葛雷夫先生，」換掉囚服的魁登斯身上穿著葛雷夫帶來給他的衣物，他看著依舊車水馬龍的街道，「我是不是給您帶來了麻煩。」  
「不是鷹先生了？」葛雷夫調侃道，面前的少年手足無措地不知怎麼應對。  
「您現在是人類……不是嗎？」魁登斯為難地問，思考自己是否不該隨意更改稱呼。  
「不，我一直是人，就算變成鷹的時候也是。」葛雷夫笑了下，化獸改變了外表而非內核，「以後你會明白的，以及麻煩，是的，這是我自願承擔的麻煩。」他沒打算在此時解說化獸術的原理，那要從變形術講起。  
在出監獄之前，魁登斯右手腕上被套了一圈肉眼看不見的監蹤咒，咒語由監獄的專門人士施展，設定的監蹤人為葛雷夫。  
「謝謝您，但是為什麼您會願意成為我的監蹤人？」魁登斯躊躇地問，態度沒有面對黑鷹時那般自若。  
「你可沒在我給你巧克力的時候問我為什麼。」葛雷夫拍他的後背，那觸感讓魁登斯想起黑鷹的安慰。  
是了，這是鷹先生，對他相當友好的鷹先生，魁登斯在心中，一人一鷹的形象逐漸融合在一塊。  
「除此之外，有人說我喜歡你，或許沒有說錯。」葛雷夫漫不經心地說，魁登斯聞言呆若木雞，在沒有準備的情況下被葛雷夫抓住手腕共同消影，略感不適地抵達了葛雷夫的家門前。  
「消影現影術對初次使用的人來說大概不是挺舒適，但是好過呼嚕網了，那總讓人感覺天旋地轉。」葛雷夫平靜地解說，令魁登斯以為在消影之前的那句話可能是他的幻覺。  
「您剛才說……」魁登斯彆扭的提問被打斷時，他才注意到自己踏進了葛雷夫的家中。  
「我喜歡你？對，我說了。」葛雷夫移開視線，不瞞大家，他亦是初次對人說這種話，通常他的人生中多是拒絕與人發展如此正經的關係，或者在眉來眼去之下勾搭成姦的短暫關聯。  
注視著他的魁登斯不由自主地隨著葛雷夫的視線望過四周，他回想起剛才經過的門口，這棟房子是連排房的其中一間，走進玄關後是客廳，後面是廚房與衛浴室，不算太大但適合小家庭居住，本應充滿生活氣息的處所現在光潔得有些特意。  
「你大概聽說過了，之前我被囚禁在這裡，他們在救我出去之後應該打掃過。」葛雷夫毫無自覺地叉開話題，內心中卻期待著魁登斯的回應。  
魁登斯愣愣地聽他說話，把視線慢慢轉回葛雷夫臉上，終於消化了葛雷夫的告白，「我沒想過您會喜歡我……」他猛地脹紅的臉面向地板，其中又有些自慚形穢的恐憂。  
「我想這代表你跟我有一樣的感覺？」葛雷夫挑高眉，自信地微笑，對他張開雙手，魁登斯躊躇不多時便邁足向前。  
在男人懷中不住地點頭，「是的，鷹先生。」魁登斯的聲中欣喜參雜泣音，那股在與黑鷹相處時便似有若無的情感如今終於找出緣由。  
「你可以從不用敬語稱呼我開始習慣，我的名字叫波西瓦．葛雷夫。」葛雷夫挑起魁登斯的下顎，柔軟的吻落在少年的唇瓣，如願以償之際，葛雷夫分神想幸虧不是自己的一廂情願，否則接下來十五年就尷尬了。

TBC


	8. 尾聲

與他出席審判庭的日子差不到半月之後，葛雷夫重新踏進了自己的辦公室，魔法安全部的下屬們敏銳地感覺到上司與先前有所不同。  
當然了，任何人經歷過被俘虜虐待之後，總會產生變化，但他們感覺到的並非此方面的改變。  
最顯而易見的變化，該屬不離葛雷夫左右的大活人，以前葛雷夫從不聘私人助理，他跟大家一樣把事情交託給安全部的辦公室秘書處理，現在那名受葛雷夫監管的少年以私人助理的名義進出魔國會，他的辦公桌甚至安在葛雷夫的辦公室裡。  
為此，每個進去向葛雷夫報告事情的正氣師總忍不住側目觀察之。  
「我是不是不該在這裡？」又一名正氣師用自以為隱密的眼神觀察他們的舉動並拖延著帶上門想瞥見他們之間的互動，魁登斯忍不住說。  
「他們不是針對你。」葛雷夫朝他招手，魁登斯繞過男人的大辦公桌走到他身旁，「他們就是閒得大驚小怪，以及對我的改變十足好奇。」他想自己給正氣師們安排幾項訓練課程後，大夥便會消停許多。  
「我可以自己待在家裡的。」魁登斯試著減少自己帶來的難題，葛雷夫的家無疑地是監蹤咒允許的地點。  
將手環過少年的腰，「你記得我們在談戀愛吧？」葛雷夫微笑道，另隻手持著羽毛筆繼續簽名。  
「我記得，可是……」魁登斯咬著唇不解兩者之間的關聯。  
「以時間性來說，我認為我們應該還在熱戀期。」葛雷夫鬆開他的腰，握著他的手把簽署完畢的文件放進他手裡，「不應該是時時刻刻不想分開嗎？」  
魁登斯抱著文件懵懂地點頭，片刻後理解話意的他雙頰緋紅，「我去送檔案！」他以落荒而逃的姿態離開辦公室。  
現在回想起來，或許他們的熱戀期已悄悄地在自己還用化獸型態與少年接觸時便開始，葛雷夫略感憂愁地想難道這就要進入細水長流的階段了……身為一個成年人，他自然地走神到還沒能將魁登斯拆吃入腹的問題。

魁登斯在魔國會當中行走亦非全無困難，絕大多數人看在葛雷夫的面子上不會多加刁難，況且他又不是首個在魔國會任職的爆竹──雖然葛雷夫多次向魁登斯表示自己會教他魔法，魁登斯對自己仍沒有信心──但是偶爾還是會有尖酸刻薄的話假作閒聊地出現在他耳邊。  
這時候魁登斯會像過往那樣沉默以對，如果這還不夠讓那人閉嘴，魁登斯會裝作失控地讓髮梢或四肢稍微化成黑霧，通常這時無論是誰都會趕緊離得老遠，屢試不爽。  
「嘿，魁登斯。」蒂娜瞧見正要返回魔法安全部的魁登斯，眼疾手快地將人拉到最近的無人茶水間。  
「嗨，蒂娜。」魁登斯錯愕地說，他在蒂娜的堅持下去掉了小姐的稱呼。  
「我最近聽到了一些傳言。」蒂娜的眼睛鎖定著他，「關於你與葛雷夫先生羅曼蒂克形式的關係。」  
靜默了不到一秒，「我恐怕這不只是傳言。」魁登斯靦腆地笑。  
「噢，我沒想到你們這麼快就確定關係了。」鑒於之前這兩人的怪異舉動，蒂娜無法昧著良心說自己始料未及，「聽著，我不懷疑葛雷夫先生的人品，可是他是你的監蹤人，我不希望你有任何必須這麼做才能繼續生活的想法。」  
「不！」魁登斯的反駁出乎平時的音量，他趕緊噤聲免得引起他人注意，然後才小聲說：「我喜歡他，在他成為我的監蹤人之前就喜歡了，我沒發覺而已。」  
「這就好。」蒂娜高興地笑，「我想這代表他欠我一次。」自己無意間做了紅娘，蒂娜朝魁登斯擠了擠眼，後者回以一笑。  
各自泡了飲品後，魁登斯帶著兩杯咖啡與蒂娜同行回到大辦公室，蒂娜走回自己的辦公桌附近，投進工作中焦頭爛額地與同事討論今天的加班事宜，而魁登斯走進葛雷夫的辦公室，發覺男人已經收拾東西準備下班。  
「我以為你要加班。」魁登斯將兩杯咖啡放在桌上，在聽見正氣師們的對話時便以為晚上也要在魔國會渡過了。  
「我不必，你也不必。」事情沒有緊急到需要他坐鎮，葛雷夫把魁登斯的外套遞給他示意穿上，魁登斯接過後將之掛在肘彎，拿過葛雷夫的圍巾替他繫好。  
當他這麼做的時候，他們的呼吸混雜在一起，葛雷夫的吻落在他的臉頰，接著他在魁登斯穿外套時，替他拿掉卡在衣領上的紙屑。  
「咖啡怎麼辦？」魁登斯眉間輕摺，他的人生信條中絕無浪費一詞。  
輕而易舉地把咖啡變至廚房等待清理，葛雷夫與他不同，對浪費了兩杯即溶咖啡沒有任何心理負擔。  
「走吧，學習魔法的第一課就是挑隻屬於自己的魔杖，你該有一隻了。」葛雷夫撥弄他變長的額髮。  
「真的嗎？」魁登斯眨了眨眼不敢置信，不再去想咖啡之事。  
「事先說明，不是所有巫師都跟我一樣會無杖魔法。」葛雷夫故意顧左右而言他。  
「如果沒有適合我的魔杖呢？」魁登斯沒有上當，焦慮地問。  
「那麼，我們拜訪下一位魔杖製造師。」葛雷夫理所當然地說，魁登斯的心便得安然，與男人走出伍爾沃斯大樓，這次他不會迷失在未知的世界中。

完


End file.
